nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32)
The Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 is the third generation model of the Skyline GT-R series and was mainly designed to compete in Group A Racing. Because of constantly winning most of the races in Australian Touring Car Racing, Group A was cancelled. However, the car also took championship in JGTC, Bathurst and even in the 1993 Pikes Peak International Hill Climb. It's not surprising that the car was nicknamed "Godzilla", considering it was highly successful in track racing. Nowadays, the Skyline R32 is a popular car in the tuning community, due to its past. 'Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial' The Japanese release of The Need for Speed had four versions of the Skyline GT-R including the R32 GT-R. 'Need for Speed: World' On November 18th, 2011, the Skyline GT-R R32 was made available in Need for Speed: World as a Tier 2 car. Since April 30th, 2012 the Skyline GT-R R32 had been available for in-game cash. The R32 has been featured in the game as a C Class vehicle since August 22nd, 2012. The in-game cash variant was retired on October 30th, 2012 and re-released on March 19th, 2013. This SpeedBoost variant is equipped with Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts and costs . It has a 496 overall rating. The in-game cash variant has a 414 overall rating and costs . Both are upgradeable to B Class. The GT-R R32 performs similarly to the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-spec, because of an identical acceleration, weight and nitrous boost. However, it is more prone to understeer in corners than the R34, giving it an inferior handling. Standard top speed is 158 mph (254 km/h). The SpeedBoost variant hits 183 mph (295 km/h) as top speed. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as Retro Road car, with a price tag of $25,200. It has a performance index rating of D 469 and 4.04 handling rating. The Speedhunters Pack DLC also features a modified variant of the Skyline GT-R. Despite its low price tag, the GT-R R32 is a well performer. Thanks to being all-wheel drive, the R32 has a lot of grip, which is useful for controlling the car in corners and at high speeds. Added with its quick acceleration, the GT-R R32 is one of the best C rated cars for most races including the Retro events. The "Speedhunters" GT-R is notable for having the third highest car rating (A 2450) in the game, being behind the WORLD Racing Pro-FWD Reaper Scion tC and Dodge Viper GTS Twin Turbo. With a top speed of 250 mph (403 kmh), it is one of the fastest cars in the game. The Speedhunters variant is very useful in Drag, because of its acceleration and mentioned top speed. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Skyline GT-R R32 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 2 car. It comes available in the game as the standard variant, "Merlin Signature Edition" (Tier 6) and "Underground" Signature Edition (Tier 3), which has a similar exterior design as Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from Need for Speed: Underground. The cars are unlocked by different ways in the game; *'Tier 2' - Get a bronze medal in all National Park challenges. *'Tier 3' - Obtain the Heroes and Villains DLC (already included in the Underground Challenge Series pre-order bonus). *'Tier 6' - Obtainable as a rare bonus wheel reward. With a "Normal" handling rating and quick acceleration, the standard GT-R R32 is one of the most effective Tier 2 cars in the game. It also has a high top speed of 163mph (262km). The "Underground Signature Edition" is the fastest accelerating Tier 3 car, because of a 0-60 mph time of 3,9 seconds. The Underground variant has an "Easy" handling rating. Because of that, it has a lot of traction and good steering precision too. However, these traits come at the expense of top speed (173 mph/272 kmh). The "Merlin Signature Edition" is somewhat similar to the Tier 3 version, considering its fast acceleration (0-60 mph in 2.9s). Its top speed of 240 mph (386 kmh) is above average. The handling of the Merlin is rated "Challenging". Trivia *The Nissan 370Z in Need for Speed: The Run is featured with an Underground series inspired paint job too. *The Style Pack 1 bodykit has the stock spoiler of the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec Gallery T2 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32.jpg|Need for Speed: World NFSS2USkylineGTRR32.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksSkylineGTRR32.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Shift2_unleashed_speedhunters_nissan_skyline_gt-r_r32.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed ("Speedhunters") TheRun-image133832.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) TheRun-image133834.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3 - Underground Edition) TheRun-image133833.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - Merlin Edition) Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Bonus Wheel rewards Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:I6 powered Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars